My Expression
by n4oK0
Summary: Walau aku tak memiliki ekspresi, dia mau menerimaku apa adanya. One Shot. Yunjae, a little bit Wonkyu.


**Title :****My Expression****  
****Pairing :**Yunjae, a little bit Wonkyu

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, BL  
**Summary**** :** Walau aku tak memiliki ekspresi, dia mau menerimaku apa adanya.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Jaejoong P.O.V**

Setiap hal terkecil yang ada pada orang yang kau cintai pasti menjadi bagian terpenting untukmu. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Hal-hal kecil dari seorang Jung Yunho merupakan harta karunku. Seperti kebiasaannya yang merapikan rambut hanya dengan jari tangan, atau saat matanya yang menyipit agar bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis karena minus dimatanya namun terlalu gengsi untuk memakai kacamata. Semua hal kecil yang terkadang luput dari pengelihatan orang lain, justru menjadi fokus utamaku. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Jung Yunho, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas. Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagaimana aku melihatnya. Dan untuk bisa mendapatkan itu semua, aku harus membereskan diriku dulu. Bagaimana aku bisa memikat seorang ung Yunho jika aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan diriku dengan baik dan lagi aku tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Jangan dilihat saja hyung. Sana, hampiri dia, selagi tidak ada fans yang mengelilinginya." Aku berbalik dan menemukan sahabat baikku sedang memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepadaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi padahal dalam hatiku aku malu setengah mati karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Jung Kyuhyun, adik laki-laki dari Jung Yunho ini, memutar matanya malas. Dia sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya sangat malu. Memang, hanya dia yang bisa membacaku dengan baik.

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Pemuda pendiam tanpa ekspresi. Itulah yang sering dikatakan orang lain kepadaku. Aku memang pendiam, aku memang jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Terkadang orang lain salah paham dengan ekspresiku yang datar-datar saja bahkan terkadang dingin. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa aku acuh dan menganggap orang lain dibawahku. Aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya panik dan malu jika ada orang lain mendekatiku. Tapi karena wajahku yang tidak bisa berubah sesuai dengan perasaanku, maka jadilah aku disebut seperti itu.

Karena kesulitanku berinteraksi dengan orang lain, akhirnya aku tidak mempunyai teman. Satu-satunya temanku disekolah ini hanya adik kelasku Kyuhyun. Itu pun karena aku tidak sengaja menemukan PSP miliknya pada saat aku melintas dikelasnya yang kosong. PSP itu tergeletak begitu saja di salah satu meja kelas. Merasa bahwa pasti ada orang lain yang akan mencarinya dan takut jika PSP itu hilang, maka aku mengambil dan menyimpannya sampai aku tahu punya siapa PSP tersebut. Aku beruntung karena dibelakang PSP tersebut terdapat stikter dengan nama si empunya. Aku langsung mencari si pemilik dan memberikannya. Aku tidak mengira jika ketidaksengajaanku menemukan benda itu membuatku menjadi sahabat dari salah satu pemuda terpopuler di sekolah.

Kami menjadi dekat karena selain Kyuhyun merasa berhutang budi karena telah menemukan 'pacar' kecilnya itu, kami berdua juga menyukai hal yang sama, yaitu menyanyi. Aku suka menyanyi. Aku dan Kyuhyun bergabung dalam klub menyanyi di sekolah kami. Selain menyanyi, aku juga suka melukis dan memasak. Tak ada yang lebih aku sukai ketiga hobiku itu. Namun sebenarnya sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sudah menyukai satu hal lagi. Dan itu adalah kapten basket sekolahku. Lelaki yang sering dibilang sebagai lelaki sempurna dengan ketampanannya dan kebaikan hatinya dan secara kebetulan juga merupakan kakak sematawayang dari Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho seperti yang sudah aku katakan dari awal tadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melihat dari jauh seperti ini hyung?!" ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan lamunanku. Aku yang masih malu karena ketangkap basah sedang memandangi kakaknya itu hanya memberikan senyuman kecil walau mungkin tidak terlihat jelas. Apalagi jika dilihat dari jauh. Pasti aku dikira hanya diam terpaku memandang orang dengan datar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan menyeretku dengan paksa keluar dari dalam kelas. Kyuhyun terus menarikku sampai ke lapangan basket. Aku menjadi panik karena aku yakin Kyuhyun akan mempertemukan aku dengan Yunho. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangannya ditanganku, namun Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat dariku. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya terus sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar membawaku ke hadapan Yunho. Ah! Jantung ini serasa mau meledak. Aku malu sekaligus senang ketika bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Ya, Yunho sekarang sedang memandangku dengan pandangan bingung. Aku sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali menyembunyikan diriku seutuhnya. Hhh.. Seandainya saja aku bisa bicara sekali saja dengannya. Aku pasti akan bahagia. Tak perduli hanya sapaan ringan darinya, aku sudah puas.

"_Baby_, sedang apa disini? Tumben kau ke lapangan?!" satu suara membuat aku dan Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangan kami kearah kanan belakang dari Yunho. Kami menemukan seorang pemuda tak kalah tampan dengan Yunho sedang berjalan, coret kata itu, sedang berlari kecil menghampiri kami bertiga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pemuda manis disampingku ini. Begitu sampai pemuda tampan nan tegap itu langsung menghamburkan dirinya kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun. Semenit kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukannya namun tidak dengan lengan kekarnya yang terus melingkar dipinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya membiarkan sang pemuda bersikap seperti itu tanpa ada pemberontakan sama sekali. Dia hanya memutar matanya malas namun aku bisa melihat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Siwon-ah, bisakah kau tidak bermesraan dengan adikku didepan mataku? Kau ini kenapa selalu begini jika Kyuhyun ada disini? Kemana sahabatku yang tegas, berwibawa dan terkadang dingin itu pergi hah?!" keluh Yunho walau ada naga gurau disuaranya. Mata sipitnya terlihat senang, mungkin karena dia merasa telah mampu membuat semburat di pipi Kyuhyun semakin meluas. Aku juag diam-diam tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang wajahnya semakin memerah karena ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Ahaha.. salahkan adikmu yang terlalu manis untuk membuatku selalu bersikap mesra terhadapnya. Betul bukan _baby_?! Aku rindu sekali denganmu _baby_."

"_Stop it hyung! Geez!_" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan diri walau usahanya sia-sia karena pegangan Siwon yang cukup erat.

"Lho?! Kau Kim Jaejoong bukan?! Yang menjadi penyanyi utama dalam paduan suara sekolah kita. Bukankah dia satu klub denganmu Kyunnie?" tiba-tiba aku sudah bertatapan langsung dengan Jung Yunho. Aku terlalu malu sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya tentang.. Tunggu apa tadi pertanyaannya? Aku terlalu gugup sampai aku tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Bodoh kau Kim Jaejoong.

"Betul hyung. Jaejoong hyung yang membawa sekolah kita menang di kompetisi nasonal antar sekolah baru-baru ini." Sahut Kyuhyun menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu.

"Wow! Tidak hanya dia cantik untuk ukuran pria tapi dia juga memiliki bakat. Sama seperti dirimu _baby_." Puji Siwon yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kyuhyun. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Kyuhyun langsung setuju dengan ucapan Siwon yang memuji Jaejoong. Mungkin dia sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun akan tinggal diam jika Siwon memuji orang lain selain dirinya. Sedangkan aku sudah tahu, Kyuhyun tidak akan bereaksi apa-apa karena pujian Siwon terhadapku. Untuk apa dia marah, jika dia tahu persis aku mencintai kakaknya dan tidak akan berpaling ke orang lain.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Kakak si _baby evil_ yang ada dipelukan sahabat gilaku itu." Sapa Yunho sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Oh, Yunho. Aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu. Bahkan aku tahu semua hal tentangmu sampai hal terkecil.

"A..ak..aku.. K..Kim.. Jae.. Kim.. Jaejoong. Sss.. Senang.."

"Hei, kenapa kau gugup begitu?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundakku dengan akrabnya. Aku tersentak karena tindakannya ini. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku lagi, namun yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata yang terbata-bata.

"Aa..aku.. ti..tidak.."

"Wonnie, aku mau pulang. Antarkan aku ya?!" ajak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho memalingkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi selalu kearahku. Siwon sendiri yang mendengar kekasihnya itu terlihat bingung dan dia bermaksud menyuarakan kebingungannya itu sebelum dipotong oleh Kyuhyun dengan cubitannya.

"Aku selalu mengan.. _Auch_! _Baby_!" erangnya sakit sambil memegangi lengannya yang merah karena cubitan Kyuhyun.

"Jae hyung, aku duluan. Hyung, antarkan Jae hyung pulang ya? Hari ini dia tidak membawa sepedanya. Kasihan jika Jae hyung pulang dengan jalan kaki." Perintah Kyuhyun kepada kakaknya sendiri. Aku bermasksud menolaknya, namun ucapanku sudah terlebih dahulu disanggah oleh Yunho.

"Aku bisa naik bu.."

"Oke Kyu. Siwon-ah, jaga adikku. Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa."

"_Will do Yun_. Ayo baby, kita ambil tasku dulu." Dengan ucapan Siwon itu, dia menarik Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari hadapanku dan juga Yunho.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" aku mencoba memanggilnya namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sengaja meninggalkanku dengan Yunho. Aku rasa dia ingin memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada Yunho. Pertanyaanlah adalah apakah aku bisa? Dan apakah aku sanggup menerima kenyataan jika Yunho tidak membalas perasaanku? Oh Tuhan, bantu aku.

"Ayo Jae." Aku sekali lagi tersentak karena panggilan Yunho. Dia memanggilku Jae. Dia memanggilku Jae. Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam. Aku berteriak kegirangan dalam hatiku. Namun sepertinya rasa itu tidak terlihat diraut wajahku. Terbukti dengan kerutan Yunho yang merasa bingung dan sedikit tidak enak terpampang jelas diwajah kecil namun tampak miliknya.

"Um, kau tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu begitu bukan?" Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali sampai aku sedikit pusing lalu memegang kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing itu. Yunho justru tertawa dengan tingkahku. Dia semakin berani menyentuhku karena saat aku sadar, aku sudah sepenuhnya berada dekat dengan dadanya. Dia merangkul bahuku dan mengajakku ke mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lapangan basket ini.

**Taman Pinggir Sungai Han**

Aku melihat pemandangan paling indah dihidupku. Aku melihat Jung Yunho tersenyum gembira ketika dia bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada ditaman kecil dengan Sungai Han ini. Aku tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu dari anak-anak itu dan juga Yunho yang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Oh, kami memang tidak langsung pulang karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho ingin mampir ketaman ini. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak yakin jika aku sanggup jika harus lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktu dengn Yunho, namun Yunho bersikeras untuk mengajakku menemaninya. Dengan wajah tampannya yang memelas itu, mana bisa aku menolaknya dan jadilah sekarang aku disini, ditaman ini, melihatnya bercanda dan bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain disini.

"Jae." Aku menatap Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepanku. Aku tersentak karena begitu cepatnya dia sudah begitu dekat denganku, wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter dariku. Apa aku terlalu larut dalam okiranku sendiri sampai aku tidak sadar Yunho sudah selesai bermain dengan anak-anak itu dan sudah menghampiriku? Atau memang Yunho bisa bergerak secepat angin sehingga aku tidak sadar dia sudah berdiri didepanku? Apapun itu, aku yakin dengan pasti bahwa wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan lebih buruknya lagi, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pendanganku dari mata musang dan wajah kecil nan tampan milik Yunho.

"Lho Jae?! Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipi lalu keningku, mencoba mengukur suhu badanku karena dia menganggap aku sakit. Sedangkan aku, aku semakin membatu karena sentuhannya. Aku gugup dan malu sekali karena sekarang ini aku bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan tangan Yunho. Tapi aku bisa menduga bahwa Yunho tidak akan menyadari perasaanku padanya saat ini karena ekspresi wajahku yang datar-datar saja walau wajahku semerah tomat.

Aku masih memandang Yunho tanpa menjawabnya sedikitpun, membuatnya semakin khawatir denganku. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku menggeleng pelan. Yunho menanggapinya dengan tersenyum manis. Ah, Yunho. Hentikan. Aku akan semakin jatuh hati padamu, padahal aku tak mau seperti itu. Aku takut hatiku semakin terluka karena kau mungkin tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga berdua denganmu Jae." Eh?! Apa katanya baru saja. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit karena heran dengan ucapan Yunho tadi. Mataku terus memandang Yunho mencoba mencari jawaban atas komentarnya tadi.

"Kau itu. Jangan memandangku seperti itu Jae, atau nanti kau kucium" Ancamnya sambil setengah bergurau. Aku membulatkan mataku karena ucapannya yang semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku sedikit menjauhinya, namun jarakku tidak terlalu meluas karena tangan Yunho yang satu lagi merengkuh pinggangku. Eh?! Apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho?! Aku semakin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bereaksi sedikit pun Jae?! Aku sudah mencoba mendekatimu sejak dulu, tapi kau tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Aku hampir gila mencoba membuatmu menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu."

EH?!

"Sudah berapa kali aku meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk bisa mengajakmu bertemu denganku Jae, tapi kata Kyuhyun kau tidak pernah mau. Maka saat kau datang tadi bersamanya, aku putuskan bahwa hari ini aku harus bisa mengajakmu jalan berdua dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku." Sahut Yunho sambil memandangku intens. Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Aku.. Eh! Tunggu dulu, tadi Yunho berkata bahaw aku tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika dia mencoba mendekatiku. Kapan dia melakukannya? Yang ada aku yang selalu melihatnya dari jauh.

"Yu..Yun..Yunho.." aku mencoba menanyakan apa yang ada dipikiranku, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan.

"Aku tahu pengakuanku mengejutkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terserah apapun jawabanmu, namun aku sekarang lega karena aku sudah mengungkapkan semuanya." Lanjutnya lagi. Pengakuan Yunho ini benar-benar mengejutkanku dan membuatku tidak bisa berbuat dan berbicara apa-apa. Namun sedetik kemudian, aku mencoba sekali lagi menyuarakan pendapatku, namun sekali lagi Yunho menghentikan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"A..Ak..Aku.."

"Sudahlah Jae, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Wajahmu selalu datar. Itu pasti karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadapku."

"Ak..aku..ti..tidak.."

"Walau begitu, paling tidak kita tetap berteman, aku.."

"Jung Yunho dengarkan aku!" teriakku karena kesal Yunho selalu memotong ucapanku. Aku ingin menjelaskan padanya kenapa aku seperti tidak pernah memberikan reaksi apapun kepadanya. Aku mendelikkan kedua bola mata besarku kearahnya dan aku rasa Yunho paham bahwa aku ingin dia diam dan mendengarkan aku. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengumamkan kata maaf. Aku menarik nafas dan mencoba memulai lagi.

"Ak..aku..aku.." Namun tentu saja untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, berbicara didepan orang yang sangat dicintainya, pastilah sangat sulit. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku.." Argh! Ayolah Kim Jaejoong. Beranikan dirimu. Yunho saja sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sekarang giliranmu. Dengan pikiran dan keberanian baru yang tumbuh dalam diriku, aku lalu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk meletakan kedua telapak tanganku di pipi Yunho. Aku menarik wajahnya mendekat kearahku dan dengan perlahan aku meletakan bibirku diatas bibirnya. Mataku sudah tertutup. Aku memberikan Yunho ciuman pertamaku. Ciuman yang hanya menempel namun terasa manis bagiku. Aku mencium Yunho cukup lama sampai aku sadar bahwa aku sudah terlalu berani. Aku melakukan hal tersebut karena kata ummaku, tindakan berbicara lebih banyak dibandingkan kata-kata. Tetapi aku mungkin terlalu nekad dengan ciuman tadi. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya dan berusaha menjauh darinya. Hanya saja Yunho punya pemikiran lain. Dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar dengan pasti dipinggangku, dia mempertahankan kedekatan kami. Yunho lalu menarikku agar semakin dekat dengannya. Posisiku sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Wajahku sudah berada didekat lehernya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Yunho dan aku menahan nafasku karena saat ini Yunho sedang tersenyum sangat indah kepadaku. Tersenyum padaku, aku, Kim Jaejoong. Melihat senyumnya itu, aku yakin bahwa perasaanku sampai padanya. Bahawa perasaan kami berbalas.

"Aku.. Aku juga menyukaimu Yun. Sejak aku.. sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Maafkan aku jika.. jika kau menganggapku tidak menyukaimu karena wajahku. Tapi aku memang seperti ini. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku tidak bisa terlihat jelas diwajahku. Asal kau tahu saja Yun, sekarang ini, aku sangat malu dan gugup. Jantung serasa ingin meledak karena berada dalam pelukanmu" Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan kali ini aku tidak tergagap karena aku yakin Yunho tidak akan menolakku. Aku mendengar tawa Yunho dan tawa itu membuatku tersenyum. Tawa Yunho terdengar merdu ditelingaku.

Lalu Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Yunho membuatku semakin malu karena dia memcium pucuk rambutku dengan lembut. Kya! Aku benar-benar senang. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku memberanikan diri untuk mengakui perasaanku.

"Ya, Jae. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung menduga seperti tadi. Maafkan aku ya." Sahutnya setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari rambutku. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu menenggelamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Aku menikmati dekapannya yang hangat, namun seketika aku ingat ucapannya tadi yang bilang bahwa dia mencoba mendekatiku selama ini.

"Yun.."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kau mencoba mendekatiku?" Mendengar pertanyaanku Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Aku sedikit kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatannya dan ada juga sedikit rasa takut. Rasa takut jika Yunho marah karena ucapanku tadi. Namun aku harus mulai percaya pada dirinya, karena hal selanjutnya yang Yunho lakukan adalah mencium keningku dan menarik tanganku meninggalkan taman itu. Kami berjalan perlahan dan bergandengan tangan menyusuri taman itu untuk kembali ke mobil Yunho. Diperjalanan, Yunho menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Pertama kali aku mulai mencoba mendekatimu adalah sejak Kyuhyun bercerita bahwa ada seorang yang begitu baik hati mengembalikan PSPnya. Saat dia mengatakan cirri-cirimu Jae, aku tahu ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa mendekatimu." Yunho menjelaskan sambil terus menggandengku menuju mobilnya. Genggamannya semakin erat saat dia mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Seperti yang tadi aku katakan tadi, aku meminta bantuan Kyuhyun. Tapi saeng evil itu tidak mau sama sekali membantuku. Dia ingin aku sendiri yang berusaha untuk bisa mendekatimu secara jantan. Apa salahnya membantu kakak sendiri. Bukan begitu Jae?!" Aku tersenyum karena sikap Yunho seperti anak kecil yang meminta dukungan dan pembenaran untuk tindakannya. Tanggapanku untuk itu hanya senyum dan anggukan.

"Karena dia tidak mau membantuku, aku jadi harus selalu memantau setiap kegiatanmu dari jauh. Aku mengetahui kapan kau latihan paduan suara, kapan kau pergi ke taman belakang untuk melukis dan bagaiman rasa masakanmu saat kau di klub memasak. Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu Jae, aku memang penguntitmu dan aku memang pernah mengambil diam-diam hasil masakanmu ketika makanan itu diletakkan dekat jendela. Kebetulan aku lewat dan ada dirimu, aku langsung mengambilnya." Aku tertawa menanggapi perkataan Yunho tadi. Aku tidak mengira jika Yunho akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu. Yunho terlohat sedikit sebal sehingga dia mencubit hidungku, membuatku memajukan bibirku sendikit karena sakit yang aku rasakan dihidungku. Yunho bukannya merasa bersalah karena telah mencubitku, dia justru tertawa dan menjentikkan jarinya dihidungku.

"Kau terlalu cantik dan lucu untuk seorang pria Jae."

"Yun.."

"Ahahaha.. Maaf, maaf." Tanpa sadar kami berdua sudah sampai dimobil Yunho. Dia lalu membukakan pintu penumpang untukku. Aku merasa malu karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho. Setelah aku masuk, Yunho pun menyusul dan kami langsung melaju kejalan raya untuk pulang. Didalam mobil, Yunho melanjutkan lagi ceritanya.

"Aku tidak berani mendekatimu karena wajahmu selalu memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaanmu dibalik topeng tanpa ekspresimu itu, Jae. Maka dari itu, ketika Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengajakmu ke lapangan hari ini, aku tahu bahwa hanya ini kesempatanku dan aku akan sangat bodoh jika aku tidak mempergunakannya." Yunho begitu bersemangat menjelaskan membuatku sangat terharu karena dia sampai melakukan hal-hal tidak terduga demi aku. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan Yunho tapi dia pun juga memperhatikan aku. Aku meletakan kepalaku di bahu Yunho. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga berbuat demikian, apa itu rasa sayang dan rasa terima kasihku padanya atau rasa bersalah karena membuatnya kesusahan dan sedih karena menganggap aku tidak mencintainya, namun aku tidak merasa gugup sama sekali. Justru aku merasa ini hal yang biasa. Yunho pun membelai lembut rambutku dengan tangannya sesekali sebelum dia kembali berkosentrasi mengemudi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kami sampai didepan rumahku. Yunho keluar lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Dia benar-benar memperlakukan aku seperti perempuan dan itu membuat wajahku memerah. Aku segera keluar dan berjalan kearah gerbang rumahku, sementara Yunho mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berhadapan sebelum akhirnya Yunho memelukku kembali. Kami berpelukan dengan erat sampai aku menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan sejak kami saling mengakui perasaan kami.

"Yun?"

"Ya Boo?"

"Boo?" tanyaku bingung ketika dia memangilku seperti itu. Walau aku bingung, tapi aku senang dengan panggilan itu. Terdengar manis ditelingaku.

"Kau tak suka panggilan sayangku?" tanya Yunho yang menyadari nada suaraku yang bingung. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu memulai lagi apa yang ingin aku pastikan dari Yunho.

"Apa sekarang kita bersama Yun?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yun.." rengekku manja. Aku terkejut sendiri dengan tingkahku ini. Mengapa bisa semudah ini aku bersikap nyaman dengan Yunho. Kami baru saja memulai hubungan ini. Apa ini karena aku merasa sangat bahagia atau karena aku merasa bahwa aku sudh mengenal Yunho. Apapun itu, aku menyukai rasa ini. Sedangkan Yunho tertawa menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi. Pelukannya semakin erat dan dia sempat mendaratkan ciumannya pada pelipisku.

"Tentu saja kita bersama Boo. Kau sangat cantik dan baik. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun. Kau milikku Boo." Ucapnya posesif sambil menangkupkan wajahku dikedua tangannya. Wajahku semakin memerah karena ucapannya tadi dan karena Yunho mencium bibirku sekali lagi. Aku merasa ciuman Yunho kali ini lebih dalam dari ciuman yang aku berikan di taman tadi. Ciumannya mewakili keposesifannya terhadapku. Ternyata bukan hanya Siwon yang posesif, tapi Yunho juga sama sepertinya.

Aku membalas ciumannya semampuku. Aku menikmati semua yang aku rasakan saat ini. Rasa yang dulu mungkin tidak akan aku dapatkan jika Yunho tidak lebih dulu mengakui perasaannya padaku. Aku sangat bersyukur Yunho memiliki keberanian yang tidak aku miliki sebelumnya. Aku bahagia dia mau menerima diriku yang tidak memiliki ekspresi wajah ini dan berusaha untuk bisa memahamiku. Aku bahagia. Ya, aku bahagia.

**End Jaejoong P.O.V**

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Walau alurnya cepat, unbetaed sehingga banyak typo, tapi semoga semua readers menyukai FF ini. Terima kasih. Gomawo. Arigato gozaimasu. Thank you.

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
